Family Portrait
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Cassidy and Caroline drew a family portrait at school and share it with Andy. Andy and Miranda have a few moments of peace. Established Mirandy. Part of the "Won't Leave You" universe. One-Shot (TheLadyHoll I'M LOOKING AT YOU!)


**A/N: Here is another little one-shot that is a part of the "Won't Leave You" universe. (TheLadyHoll, I'm looking at you).**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is a piece that I have written in response to a negative, rude anon comment (that I have since deleted). If you find my work to be stupid, and too fluffy to be realistic, then stop reading it, because I certainly am not going to stop writing it. So fuck off.**

 **That being said, please remember that I have no beta, and I own nothing. lol. And if there's some horrendous typo please let me know!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **CBC**

* * *

"Andy, Andy!" Cassidy and Caroline squealed as they trampled down the stairs, giggling as they threw their arms around her waist.

"Hey, how was school?" Andy chuckled as she hugged them to her, leaning down to press a kiss to each of their heads.

"We got to draw a picture of our family!"

"We drawed Mommy, you, us, Patty, and the babies!" Caroline smiled brightly.

"It's drew!" Cassidy corrected quickly.

"Oh. We drew Mommy, you, us, Patty, and the babies!"

"You drew all of us?" Andy gasped lightly. "That must have taken so much time!"

They giggled again and shook their heads, "Noooo!"

"Really? It didn't take a long time?"

"Nooo!" Cassidy bounced up and down a little.

"Cause the babies are still in Mommy's tummy!" Caroline explained.

"Ooh, so you made sure that Mommy had a big belly? To make sure everyone knows there are babies in her tummy?"

"Yeah! Come see it! Mommy put it on the fridge!" Caroline grasped one of her hands and began to pull on it.

"Yeah! Come on, Andy! Come on!" Cassidy grabbed her other hand, and pulled on it as well.

"I'm coming, sweethearts, I'm coming. Where's Mommy, girls?"

"She's in the den, working on The Book. Patty's with her."

Andy let them tug her along to the kitchen, and smiled brightly at the sight of the crayon drawn picture. Sure enough, there they all were. Miranda, with her big belly. Andy, with something she figured was her laptop bag. Patricia, with a bone. The girls, standing between Miranda and Andy, with big smiles on their faces. "Oh, it's so lovely. You girls are such beautiful artists. We should have this framed and put it in the hallway, maybe Mommy has a pretty frame we can use. Want to go ask?"

The girls cheered and scrambled away, calling out for their mother as they ran up the stairs.

Andy followed quickly, her heart melting as she caught up to the twins, and watched them hop up onto the couch on either side of Miranda. "Good evening, Andrea."

"Hi, my love. How was your day?"

"There is only so much disaster I can handle, and it seems to only increase as my days in the office grow shorter, but such is life, and it will be fixed. How was the interview with, whatever his name was?"

She chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Miranda's lips before settling onto the couch, shifting Patricia so the large dog's head rested in her lap. "It went as well as it could have. I'll tell you more later. I do believe Cassidy and Caroline have a question for you."

"Oh? What is it, Bobbseys?"

"Do you have a frame?" They asked in unison.

"A frame?"

"Yeah, for the picture! Andy says it should go in the hallway!"

Miranda smiled. "I think that's a lovely idea. I do have a few empty picture frames that should work. How about we hang it up just before bedtime, so I have time to dust them off before we choose one."

The girls squealed and planted sloppy kisses on Miranda's cheeks, "Yeah!"

Downstairs the front door opened and a voice called out, "Miss Miranda, it's Beverly!"

"Girls, why don't you head downstairs and see if there's anything you can help Beverly with, for dinner. I'm sure she'd appreciate the help." Miranda said.

"Okay!" The girls gave Miranda and Andy each a kiss on the cheek, then kissed Miranda's stomach. "We love you babies!" They giggled, and jumped from the couch to rush down to meet Beverly.

Once the girls were out of the room, Andy leaned forward and captured Miranda's lips for a passionate kiss. Smiling as she drew back, she leaned her forehead against her wife's. "How are you feeling?"

Miranda moaned quietly before chuckling. "Much better now. I was surrounded by idiots all day, it's unbelievable how nothing ever seems to change. How did the interview go?"

She shrugged. "He was just as bad as he was the last time I met with him. Nothing surprising. He kept his hands to himself this time though, so I do believe part of your threat reached his brain."

Miranda laughed, before sucking in a sharp breath and pushing a hand against her stomach, "They've been very active today. My kidneys are not happy."

Smoothing her hand in a small circle, Andy lifted Miranda's blouse and kissed the pale skin. "Are you kicking Mommy? Huh, boys?" A ripple of kicks was their response, and Andy gave the bump another kiss.

A moment of pleasant silence passed before Andy rested her cheek against the bump to look up at Miranda. "You are so strong, and so wonderful, Miranda. I can't wait to have them join our family, and I'm so thankful to have you, and the girls, in my life."

Miranda smiled and brushed her hand across Andy's cheek. "I can't wait for them to join us, Andrea. It's going to be quite a handful, but I know that I can do it with you by my side."

Giving her another kiss, Andy snuggled into Miranda's side, and lowered the blouse before resting her hand over the baby bump. "I wouldn't want it any other way, my love." Kissing the shoulder by her face, she smiled. "I'm sure we have at least a half hour before Cassidy and Caroline come bounding up again, I'm fine right here if you want to get some work done before dinner."

"Hmmm. I need to finish the book before Emily comes to retrieve it when she drops off the dry cleaning." Miranda stated.

"Then get some more done, love."

Miranda huffed teasingly, "I don't need your permission to do my job, dear."

Andy laughed and kissed her wife's cheek before cuddling close, resting her head in the crook of Miranda's neck, and smoothing her hand back and forth several times across Miranda's stomach. "Yes, Miranda."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear in a review.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **CBC**


End file.
